minecraft_the_hauntedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Admin Chickens/Server
The Admin Chickens Server is a Minecraft server that was specially made for The Haunting and Haunted. However, there was not only one but a few Admin Chickens Servers that have been made as the series and Admin Chickens evolved. Stats Admin Chickens Server (2013) On May 10, 2013, Rejected Shotgun released a special video dedicated to his new 25,000 Subscribers on Youtube. In the video, Drake reveals the first Admin Chickens Server (according to his videos), thanking his fans for helping him reach 25k followers. "Thanks for the 25k guys! This is a huge milestone for me. You are awesome for subscribing!" - Drake to his fans. The server contained multiple fun activities such as Parkour, Survival Mode, Creative Mode, and Spleef. Days after the opening, Mob Arena was introduced. Remodeling (2013) On July 19, 2013, Rejected Shotgun released a video of the server, featuring its new changes, such as the updates and remodeling of the hub lobby. According to Drake and former Admin Chicken Emmitt, the server gained an estimated amount of 30-40 players each day, during midday. Drake informed the fans about the future of The Haunting series and its release delays as well. Around October or November, the server shut down due to unknown reasons. ---- Admin Chickens Server (2014) Revival 3 Months after the closure of the first server, Rejected Shotgun released a Youtube video of it's revival featuring new updates and re-modeling. "Well, the Admin Chicken Server has come back to life! AHAHAHAHA! no, but really, it's awesome! Check it out!" The Haunted Town (2014) The server's opening, The Haunted Town, was on June 14, 2014. It was introduced by Rejected Shotgun on a Youtube Video titled, "The Admin Chickens Server". According to the server stats on the Admin Chickens Server Website, the Server was really successful with many people buying Upgrades and Rankings. On June 17, 2014, Rejected Shotgun made a Server Event called, Haunting Event. He announced the date of the The Haunted's first episode. Before every new episode, there would be a big Server Event and a countdown to the newest episode. During the month of August, the number of people on the Server plummeted. 40% of the people weren't going on the server and as the time went by, less and less went on. The Closure of the Server On October 26, 2014, Grayson stated on Twitter that the Server was going to go down temporarily, due to financial reasons. Hey, guys, Gamecrown here with some news. First off, we are all asking you to join us this Halloween for a HUGE server event! Now, I can't give too many details away, but I promise you it will be amazing. This event will be starting at 6 P.M. CST. (Central Standard Time) If you are unsure of your time relative to CST, please click here. With all good news, sometimes there is bad. Unfortunately, The Admin Chickens don't have the funds to keep the server up for much longer. The deadline for the server is November 1st. In other words, the day after Halloween. So Luke and I have set up a donation button that is located at the top of this page. Sincerely, ''' -(Grayson) Gamecrown96 (Via, The Admin Chickens Server Website)' ---- The Revival of the Admin Chickens Server (2015) LegitxxGlitch informed the fans on The Admin Chickens Website on January 11, 2015, about the revival of the server. ''"This is a post to notify all players that have loved playing the Admin Chickens server or have loved the intent of role-playing with other people. Now, To all players wondering why they are not white-listed and complain about it constantly, We are building the server. Me and Grayson plan to finish up Beta-Phase 2 which will allow players to play within the most common town everyone will have access to for a few weeks until Beta-Phase 3 where we will release two other towns with two different sides "The Light" And "The Dark" Towns which will give the meaning of a better role-play experience. Thank you for your time, And enjoy your time here on the Admin Chickens community." -Tyler Closure The server and the site closed due to unknown reasons sometime after the production of The Haunted: Armen's Wrath. The server and site currently require money to fund the activation.